drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie
|species= Raposa |role= Chef |gender=Male |age=Adult |games= |home = Raposa Village |boxcolor=#39a521 }} Chef Cookie is a character in Drawn to Life, Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii), and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He is the chef for the Village in all the games. Cookie lives and works at the village restaurant after it is cleared of Shadow following his return. He is rescued from Banya Fields, along with his two assistants. Cookie, although kind-hearted, is ambitious and high-spirited. He is very critical of his assistants, always noting when they do not meet his expectations. However, he believes in them and thinks they will eventually master the kitchen. He seems to believe his status as chef gives him power over other Raposa, most notable when he threatens to burn Isaac's next Banya order and proudly boasts to Miney about his occupation. Cookie has an obvious stingy trait, often fueling his quarrels with Isaac. The chef treats cooking as an art, and dislikes it when Raposa take more than their fair share. Not much is known about Cookie's life before the events of Drawn to Life. It is known that Cookie has lived in the Village long before Wilfre's dabbling in the Darkness forced him to leave in pursuit of a better life. Appearance Cookie is an orange-furred, adult, male Raposa. Being a chef, he dresses in a white apron that protects him from the stains of the kitchen. Adorning this occupational garment is a single red stripe, streaking horizontally across the middle. Underneath this, he wears a plain green shirt. A matching chef's hat tops his head In his Wii form, Cookie's appearance is changed slightly. His apron is colored red, matching the twin stripes that decorate his hat. He also has a splotchy brown mark around his right eye. Story Drawn to Life After the destruction of the Book of Life, Cookie and his assistants eventually leave the village, searching for a better life. The three are eventually captured and imprisoned by Shadow in Banya Fields, where they stay until The Hero rescues them. When they return to the village, Cookie asks The Creator to clear the darkness around his Restaurant and to design a marvelous Sign to advertise its reopening. Later in the story, Cookie is tasked with the job of baking a feast for Mari's festival. Progress is halted when a mob of hungry Raposa storm the restaurant. In Cookie's hour of need, Tubba, a large Raposa who eats tons and is disliked by the chef for this, comes to the rescue and defends the Banya. After this courageous act, Cookie apologizes to the bulbous fellow and the two are now on good terms. Near the end of the game, he and Isaac get into a fight over supplies, and Cookie promises to burn Isaac's next order of Banya Bread. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) Cookie returns in the sequel and is sucked into a vortex created by Wilfre when all of the color is drained from the village. He, along with Farmer Brown and Count Choco, are spat out in Lavasteam. They are immediately discovered by Miney and his Robosa and put to work mining Banya Crystals. They are eventually rescued by The Hero and then go to Turtle Rock. On Turle Rock, Cookie can often be seen behind Jowee's Room. Quotes |-|Drawn to Life= }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter= }} Trivia * His first name may be Fortune, as a Rapogirl calls him this when speaking to the Hero. * When Cookie is brought back to the village, Mari mentions that he has always been sweet, referring to his personality. * When Cookie is found in Drawn to Life, he says: ''"Ze found me! I am ze great Chef Cookie! I am in your debt! I was wrong to leave the village... I will meet you at the Exit Gate!" ''About halfway while he is talking, he loses his accent. * Although his fur is usually orange, during the snow game, if he is struck by a snowball his fur will turn aureolin yellow. * Cookie does not speak, apparently lacking any dialog, immediately after NavyJ is returned to the village. *He is one of the few Raposa to not have his idle sprite replaced in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. **He shares this trait with Samuel, NavyJ and Farmer Brown. Media |-|Screenshots= File:Cookie DTL.jpeg|Chef Cookie standing outside his restaurant. Cookie.png|Cookie commenting on Turtle Rock. File:Cookie1.png|Cookie reacting to his sign disappearing. OohIsaac.png|Cookie doesn't like Isaac. Rushhourstruggles.png|Hoardes storm Cookie's Restaurant. |-|Misc= CookieWii.png|Cookie's Wii appearance. ---- Category:Raposa Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Missing Sprites Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Needs Quote Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Raposa Village Category:Turtle Rock